A Foribidden Love (A Nico di Angelo Love Story) 3
by That Chick Named Shefka
Summary: Whn 16-year-old Lizzie Harris and her 4-year-old brother go to Camp Half-Blood she is quickly claimed a daughter of Zues. Within her first two weeks of being there she's sent on a quest with her 2 best friends. Soon she relizes something, she's falling for her father's enemy's daughter, Nico di Angelo. What is she supposed to do?


Chapter 1

Lizzie's P.O.V

I looked in the mirror before school and thought why does EVERYONE think I am a freak? I mean I have normal looks. I have black hair that flows in waves to the middle of my back and electric blue eyes. And, I am skinny! Well, the weirdest things happen when I am around. I am kicked out of every school I go to. Even the day cares I went when I was little kicked me out. This huge dog attacked me when I was 10. And when I was four, a snake came in my day care and it was poisonous! It came up to me and snuggled with me. The teacher freaked and kicked me out! Last year I saw a person and the bottom half of his body was a horse. But, from the waist up he was normal. Nobody believed me though!

I live with my mom but I have never met my dad. Mom says he was a wonderful man and he had to go far away for work. That is all she will tell me though. I thought that he died, but 4 or 5 years ago she said she saw my dad again. I did not believe her until she ended up pregnant and had my little brother. Chase is four and looks me. So, I had to believe her.

I quickly got dressed in a pink half- shirt with a black tank top underneath. Looking around I found a pair of clean jeans and put those on. I stuck my feet into favorite pair of black and pink Nike's and let my black hair flow down my back.

When I entered the kitchen, nobody was there so mom and Chase must have left without so they were not late, (they do that a lot) that left me to ride the bus or walk. I am 16 so I can't drive so I chose to ride the bus, which gave me 5 minutes to eat and get to the end of the road, which takes 20. Though, if I skip breakfast or eat at school I can make it. So, I skipped breakfast and I knew I would not be able to eat at school. I ran to the bus stop, I was there for 1 minute before my bus pulled up. I got on the bus and relaxed. And I started to doze off for the hour-long ride.

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" my friend Sarah was shaking me so hard I swear I would have fallen out of the seat if I did not yell "I'M UP! I'M UP!" Sarah is going out with Andrew, they have been together since 8th grade. And, we are in 10th grade now. Anyway, they seem to be in every school I go to and they never move they say their parents think each school is better than the other so we've been friends since 6th grade. I have to say Sarah is a little strange. So is Andrew so they are a perfect couple. Anyway we were at school so me and Sarah walked in the school and met Andrew and I saw Jamie so I walked over to her where she was with Devote they were also a couple. "Hey" I called in her direction. "Hey, Lizzie did you bring your Mp3 player today?" She asked. She always asks that. We listen to it on the bus ride home if I bring it. "Yes" I said back. "Okay, time for homeroom!" Jamie loves homeroom because she thinks her homeroom teacher Mr. T is hot. I on the other hand got the meanest teacher Mr. Scott. Then she left and walked to my locker and meet up with Raychel and Kody who are in almost in all my classes and we met this year. Except Kody is not in band and Raychel is not in my P.E class. Anyway, we took our usual seats in the back and talked about the most random stuff. We fought over team Peeta or team Gale and team Edward or team Jacob (Yes you did just read that and yes we do fight over that.) Then homeroom started and the rest of my classes past in a blur. I walked to my bus that afternoon and met Jamie in our usual seat Collyn and Sarah sat in front of us and they talked that eventually turned into yelling. Jamie and I listened to my Mp3, Devote sat behind us, and annoyed us like usual. I got off with three boys I do not know.

Anyway, I got off at my stop, walked down the dirt road, and sang to songs at the top of my lungs not caring who heard. I rounded the corner to my house and saw the door open and thought -why is the door open? It is cool out here it probably feels better inside. I walked inside and saw something that changed my life forever.

CHAPTER 2

Lizzie's P.O.V

I ran in see something I wish I could forget. When I walked in, I saw that huge dog - the one I mentioned earlier- attacking my mom. My brother was on the couch screaming for my mom. My mom was attempting to fight it off. She -sadly- was not doing well, the thing had her up against the wall, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing I saw that could help fight it off. The trusty frying pan (yeah I did say that). The dog then noticed me. So I kind of ran at it, then it lounged at me. It was aiming for my throat and I started to swing the pan at it, and almost every time I hit it. This was weird because I can barely hit a fly. Anyway, my mom was so shocked she did not see me; Chase was hiding his face and shaking. After what felt like 50 swings the dog back off obviously stunned. I lowered the pan halfway -NOT a good idea- because then it changed at me again. I barely had any time to raise the pan again, and I whacked its head -hard. It stumbled back, knocking over the TV and in-table. As it fell, I ran up to it and whacked one more time -in the head- knocking it out. My mom finally got over the shock and ran over to me. She looked at me and mumbled something like "Your father was right. I need to get you camp."

I was confused so I said, "What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"What was that thing?"

" . . . . . . . . . "

"WHAT WAS THAT THING?" I demanded. My mom ignored me and simpily went to her room. So I went to Chase and gently pulled him onto my lap. "Shhh, it's okay." I told him gently rubbing his back. When I heard footsteps in the kitchen expecting it to be my mom, I looked up. There was one thing for sure it was not my mom. It was some person I did not know dressed in black jeans and a black t-shirt with a ratty avatars jacket. He rather looked like Sam; they both had olive-toned skin, black hair, and black eyes. So obviously, I could not help but ask,

"Who are you?"

Nico's P.O.V

I walked in the house Grover told me the half-blood was in. The first thing I saw was a pile of monster dust. 'What was happened here?' I thought to myself. When I heard, someone say

"Who are you?"

"I'm Nico di Angelo. May I ask what your name is?"

"Lizzie" I then got good look at her. She had wavy black hair and electric blue eyes. She reminded me of Thalia and Jason -kind of. She had a little boy in her lap he looked about 4 years old. He turned around and exclaimed "HI! I'M CHASE!" "Hi." I chuckled. "Okay what are doing here?" She asked me. "Well I'm gonna bring you and Chase to camp." I answered simpily. She mumbled something under her breath it sounded like "Maybe that's the same one mom was talking about." However, I ignored it, and said, "Get some clothes and stuff for camp."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I TRUST HIM!" Chase yelled out.

"Ummmm, thanks?" I said but it came out more like a question. Chase got off her lap and ran towards the stairs yelling - "I'M GOING!" "Then I guess I kinda have to go." Lizzie said very unhappily, running her hand though her hair. She got up then slowly walked toward the stairs.

After about 15 minutes, Lizzie and Chase came back down. Chase had a small backpack and Lizzie had a duffel bag and a tub of toys. "Ready?" I asked "Sure" she mumbled. "What about your mom?" I asked. It was a simple question, yet she went rigged when I asked it. "I'll leave a note" she replied. I just shrugged. It is not that I do not care; I just don't like pressuring people.

"Come on." I said, Turning towards the door. When I found my path blocked by two satyrs named- Andrew and Sarah? "Nico, come quick, I-it-it's" Chloe cried- and I mean crying like sobbing. So Hunter finishing for her looking like he was on the verge of tears himself. Said, "It's Percy."


End file.
